


Like Lemon On The Tongue

by Aj (aj2245)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bittersweet, F/M, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-17
Updated: 2010-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aj2245/pseuds/Aj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the end, it's all about regret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Lemon On The Tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anr/gifts).



Once, before everything truly begins but after the beginning, they meet in a garden after a reception. She is not supposed to be there and Anakin will sulk for two weeks when Obi-Wan shares the story later, but she and her entourage are welcome and honored guests.

At least, that's what everyone thinks.

Her robes are simple and her hood drawn low, but he recognizes her and smiles. After the banquet and the speeches when everyone pairs off to dance and mingle and politic, he offers an arm - every gracious, ever courtly, are the Jedi - to that loan duck haindmaiden. A private joke they alone - save for the actual handmaidens - can share in a room of color and glitz and intrigue.

She is light on her feet, which he didn't expect, and her smile is bright and young and something he meditates on for years before finally understanding.

It is only one moment and one dance, a shared intimacy, in what turns out to be a tragic lifetime of single moments. But it is the moment he remembers clearest when he tucks the blanket around a sleeping Leia, snuggled in her new mother's arms. It is that moment and that smile that he relives when Luke turns his face up, so full of hope and enthusiasm.

He wishes...


End file.
